


Precautions

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pizza, Slice of Life, some wood carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs intends to explain to McGee what he, DiNozzo, and Kate do after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precautions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not really proud of this one, it just bugs me a bit for reasons I can't explain and I don't know how to fix it. But McGee needed an introduction fic, sooo...yeah. You guys get an introduction fic. Timmy is going to be a handful, let me tell you. I plan to go into it more in other fics.

When McGee joined Gibbs' team, Gibbs knew that he had a problem. More specifically, he had a new variable who could show up at his house at any time. During their _sessions_  kind of time. And Gibbs knew of only one way to deal with that variable and squash it. But the kids wouldn't like it at first.

" _No_ ," Tony resolutely said when Gibbs brought it up one morning before Kate and McGee got in. "I don't want anyone else to know about that."

"Know about what, Tony?" Kate asked, sliding her bag off her shoulder and sitting at her desk.

"Gibbs wants to tell the probie about what we do after hours."

Kate bit her lip and considered. "I'd be okay with it, provided it was done in the right way."

Tony pouted. "Katie, you _know_  how I feel about this..."

"Don't 'Katie' me," Kate warned, pointing a pen at him. "And that's why I said it had to be done in the right way. Now age up before you-know-who gets here and finds out because you're sulking."

Tony stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms, but a glare from Gibbs forced DiNozzo to stop. "Sorry, Boss," he muttered.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Just because we'd be telling McGee and possibly offering him a trial night doesn't mean you'd be getting any less attention, Tony. And don't pretend that's not your main concern."

DiNozzo sighed and leaned back in his chair, mulling it over. "Okay, fine. Let's tell the probie. Why not just invite him to the house while we're doing our thing like what happened with Kate?!" he said bitterly.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

The man groaned. "Fine, fine. Yes, we can tell him. I don't mind _that_  much, it's more the principle of the thing."

"We'll swear him to secrecy," Kate said.

"Swear who to secrecy?" McGee asked, walking into the bullpen.

"You. I'm secretly the 3-headed demon dog that guards the Underworld. I kill people regularly to feast. But you can't tell anyone," DiNozzo said, flashing a grin.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Funny," he said, walking to his new desk and fiddling with the computers. He apparently yet to find a good position for them.

Gibbs was relieved when his phone rang and he found they had a case. "Grab your gear, there's a petty officer out in Germantown."

"Where?" McGee asked.

"Don't ask, just roll with it," Kate said, grabbing her gear and hanging back with McGee to make sure he made it to the elevator. "It's in Maryland, by the way."

"That explains it. I'm...I don't know Maryland like I do Virginia."

"That'll change quickly," Kate laughed. "Especially if you go to Gibbs' place."

"Wh-why would I need to go to Gibbs' place? Are you--is this part of the hazing?"

Kate grinned as she got into the elevator. "Nope."

McGee followed, and Gibbs impatiently hit the button for the elevator doors to close. No one said anything for the ride, and Gibbs would have called the silence awkward if he weren't too busy figuring out how he should break to McGee the news about their sessions without it coming across as hazing.

That answer was not forthcoming.

* * *

The case was wearing on everyone. Two days in and nothing was forthcoming in evidence. Gibbs knew it was the man's senior officer, but he had to _prove_  it, and Abby was backed up in the lab. The sun was setting, and Gibbs decided that his team needed a break. "All right, that's enough for the day. We're not getting anything new until tomorrow, might as well go home."

DiNozzo fist-bumped the air and Kate sighed, leaning back at her desk. McGee looked between the other three agents. "Seriously?" he asked. "We're just...going home? Just like that?"

"It _is_  1900, Probie," DiNozzo pointed out. "But I don't think I'll be going home right away. Will you, Katie?"

Gibbs shot a look at DiNozzo, before looking at Kate. Kate glanced over at Gibbs and he gave a small nod. Tonight worked as well as any other night. "Oh! Oh, that's right, it's tonight, isn't it. I guess I won't be going home straight away either."

McGee narrowed his eyes. He was suspicious. Gibbs stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'm going home, though. Figured I might order a pizza, tonight. Don't have anything better at home."

Kate hummed and Tony-because DiNozzo could hold back the snickers that were slipping through his mask-licked his lips. "I might join you in that, Boss. Pizza sounds good."

The three made their way to the elevator, but Gibbs didn't miss McGee following them with his eyes. "You kids sure about this? He's probably going to follow us all the way to my place," he pointed out when the elevator doors closed.

Tony nodded and stuck 2 fingers in his mouth. "Tony, am I going to have to drive you?" Kate asked.

"Mmph. P'obly," he mumbled around his fingers.

Kate took them out just as the elevator dinged and they were let out. Gibbs went to his car, and Tony and Kate went to hers. McGee was watching them from his own car a couple of spaces away. When Gibbs got into his car, McGee followed half a minute later, and didn't follow Gibbs' car, but Kate's. Shame. Gibbs knew the shortcut to his house.

* * *

Gibbs pulled up and went inside, grabbing his home phone and quickly ordering a pizza, half pepperoni the way Katie liked and he was okay with, and half cheese the only way Tony would accept his pizza. No sooner did Gibbs hang up than Kate and Tony burst through the door. Tony was laughing hysterically. "McGee is less that 5 minutes away. We lost him briefly at the elementary school, but we made sure he found us again."

"Okay, kiddo. Go get your protection, all right? Katie, you can get the toys, if you want?"

Katie shifted nervously but went down into the basement and brought up the toy chest, pulling out her dolls and setting them out of a sitting Tony's reach, before pulling out her stuffed Rainbow Dash and waiting for Tony so they could figure out what to play. Tony came out just as a car pulled into the driveway. Katie lost some of her nerve but Gibbs rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," Gibbs murmured. "It's just Tim."

The three of them moved toward the door, Gibbs leaning against the banister, Tony chewing his rings finger's nail on his left hand, and Katie standing further up the steps with her Rainbow Dash. All in all, it was quite a scene for McGee to take in when he entered. "Boss? Kate? Tony? What's--"

"Close the door behind you and come into the living room. We have something we need to talk about," Gibbs said. "You two, need anything before we start this conversation?"

Katie and Tony shook their heads, and Katie grabbed Tony's hand, leading him into the living room to the toy chest in front of the couch. Gibbs followed them and Tim's footsteps meant he was too. Gibbs stood in front of the fireplace, arms crossed, while McGee elected to sit on the couch. "So, let's just get right to the point-"

"-You guys age regress," McGee said, looking at Katie and Tony, then to Gibbs. "I've seen it before. My roommate in college even tried to get me into it. Though the way he used it was a bit more...kinky. Didn't see the appeal in that side of things."

Gibbs pushed down his shock. Obviously some people would have heard of it before. "This isn't a kink, for us. It's part of our lives, for when we need to relax," Gibbs said. "We figured we'd have to tell you at some point before you found out yourself walking in on us. If you're interested, and the kids are okay with it, you could try."

"As...a kid, or an adult?"

"Which would you rather do?" Gibbs asked.

"Well...I've done some reading up on this, and I know it offers closure for some people who...who didn't have great childhoods, really I shouldn't be getting into my backstory, but...being a kid again sounds appealing."

Gibbs nodded. "Katie? Tony? You two okay with this?"

"If he doesn't steal my pizza for dinner tonight, I won't complain," Katie said with a shrug.

Tony made a noise around the thumb he had currently in his mouth, but it wasn't an angry noise, so Gibbs took it as acceptance. "So, Timmy..." Gibbs said. "You like pepperoni pizza, or cheese?"

McGee blinked and frowned, before letting Timmy slip through a little. "I...I like both."

"Both's good, means that we have less leftovers to deal with," Gibbs said. "Do you want to play anything with Tony and Katie?"

Timmy bit his lip and frowned. Gibbs strode over and sat next to him on the couch. "Don't force it. Do whatever feels right to you," he instructed.

"I-I'd rather not play right now," Timmy muttered.

"Anything in particular you'd like to do?"

The boy shook his head, frowning. Gibbs noticed Katie and Tony were glancing sideways at him in their games. Gibbs stood up and bent a finger to show that Timmy should follow him as he walked to the basement. Once at the bottom, Gibbs started to look for any small pieces of wood he could afford to spare. McGee was oscillating at the bottom of the steps. "I'm sorry, boss, I just don't think I can do it. I can just go, I promise I won't tell any--"

"Stop," Gibbs ordered. "You want to be a part of this. So you _will_  be a part of this. I just need to get you relaxed enough first." It was right here yesterday... _ah_. He held out a small block of wood, unstained, unpolished, and looking for all intents and purposes like scrap, along with a small whittling knife. "This should help you calm down. Try taking pieces away."

McGee looked at him skeptically but took the tools and cut off a corner of the block. It clearly took some effort and McGee relaxed his muscles that were tensing as soon as the piece flew off the block. He made another cut, this one more decisive and angular. "What're you making?" Gibbs asked.

"20-sided die, I think," McGee muttered, frowning in concentration as he made another cut.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

McGee smiled. "Why not?"

"Tony won't let you hear the end of that. He'll think you're irredeemable in terms of what's 'cool,'" Gibbs put air quotes around the word cool.

McGee shrugged. "It's what I want to make, and what I know how to make, so I'm going to make it."

Gibbs smiled. "And _that_  is how you relax into a role."

McGee glanced up to Gibbs, understanding flickering across his face. "I think I get it...but it's hard to do it when people are watching. Also...between you and me..."

Gibbs nodded, prompting him.

"I...I have an issue with night terrors and consequently, um..."

"Bed wetting?" Gibbs filled in. "Not a problem. Tony wears Pull-Ups; he's probably just about your size. And you don't have to stay overnight if you don't want to."

McGee swallowed and was about to say something else, when there was a knock at the door. Gibbs held up a finger and went upstairs to get the pizza, but he could hear 3 pairs of footsteps behind him. He paid for the pizza and closed the door. No sooner did he do so than did Tony latch onto his ankle. "Pizza!" he exclaimed.

"Yup. You kids get to the table. Katie, can you grab plates and cups?"

Katie nodded and walked away, dragging Tony with her. "You waiting for something, Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"Where's...um...I think..." McGee took a deep breath uncertainly. "I-might-want-to-put-a-Pull-Up-on-to-get-into-the-role-a-bit-more," he said in a rush.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Bathroom down here. Head toward the kitchen, can't miss it."

With a nod, he walked away and Gibbs took the pizza to the kitchen.

"Where's Timmy?" Tony asked.

"Bathroom," Gibbs said simply. "Getting ready in case he stays the night."

"Ah," Katie said knowingly.

There was a creak of floorboards and Timmy shuffled in, his eyes not leaving the floor. "Glad you could join us," Gibbs said.

Timmy flinched and Gibbs frowned. "We really are glad you can have dinner with us," Katie said. "You can have first choice of the pepperoni, if you want."

"Really?" Timmy looked up warily.

Katie nodded and waved him over to the seat next to her. Timmy sat down with a half smile and Gibbs opened the pizza box. "Take two pieces, Timmy. Whichever ones you want."

Timmy grabbed one cheese and one pepperoni piece down the middle of the pie, and put them on his plate. Tony picked out his pieces next, then Kate, and Gibbs grabbed the last pieces in the box. "Let's eat," he said to no one in particular.

As they ate dinner, Gibbs watched Timmy relax more and more the more he realized no one was staring at him, and by the time he finished his pizza slices he was even smiling at one of Katie's jokes. It was a little more difficult to get him to relax than the others, but ultimately not impossible. Gibbs gave a half-smile. According to his gut, Timmy would make a reappearance soon after this.


End file.
